Chapter 1: What's Her Secret
by Quatre's girl
Summary: well, this is my first fan fic. i got the idea after reading my friend's fics. Please read this and review it. Thanks!
1. What's Her Secret

ok, this as i said before is my first fic. my friend Karrie or AZNPnay(her author name) told me to put them up so she can read it, so i did. on the actual Gundam Wing show, everyone has there own guy and girl, like Heero and Relena, since i don't really like Dorothy too much and Quatre is my favorite character i put myself as his girl. Well, hopefully you'll like it, but i am not the greatest writer so if it is bad i understand.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
"Come on Heero," Relena shouted in a hurry.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming," he replied.   
  
All of the couples, Duo and Hildi, Relena and Heero, Trowa and Katherine, Milliardo and Noin, and Quatre and Diana, were going out alone for one day(by the way, Wufei wouldn't admit to liking Sally so nothing was happening between them at that time). Milliardo, being an older brother, was very protective over Relena and didn't trust Heero too much. But everytime Milliardo would threaten Heero, Diana would always be there to end it. That had always made everyone quite curious. As they walked out of the house Milliardo caught Heero and Relena holding hands. He tried to hold in all the threats. But as soon as he saw Heero kiss Relena he was furious. He went over to him and said,  
  
"Get your hand off my sister."   
  
Relena was now very upset over what he said.  
  
"I am not your slave to answer your demands!" Heero replied.  
  
Then suddenly, Heero was picked up by the neck.  
  
"Watch what you say boy," Milliardo screamed.  
  
"Put him down!" Diana yelled.  
  
Milliardo then looked at her and saw the most serious, angry face that she had ever made. Then he realized how serious she was and put him down. Before he could threaten Heero again, Duo came in and said alittle too loud,  
  
"See they have to have something going on!"  
  
Then she turned and looked at Duo. She said,  
  
"You guys will never understand," as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Just then Heero got up and gave her a hug. He whispered,  
  
"You can trust them, they are true friends." Then he stepped back and nodded.  
  
"Understand what?" Quatre asked.  
  
"It's a long story, we better go back inside," Heero said while putting his arm around Diana's waist and began walking inside. Everyone followed puzzled.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I know this seems weird but ya gotta wait until chapter 2. it's the longest chapter i have so it's gonna take a while. And i know this chapter is kinda short but i wanted to save the rest for the next chapter. Please review my story and tell me what ya think k. bye bye!  
  



	2. The Unknown Childhood

ok, this is chapter 2! this is the whole explanation scene. it is very long because Diana tells everyone about when she was.....read and find out! hehehe ::by the way, my real name is Diana i am the character "Diana" i put myself in Dorothy's place caus ei don't like her::  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When everyone finally got back inside, they all sat in the living room. Everyone was still confused over what happen. Diana stood up and another tear ran down her cheek.   
  
"I have stuck up for Heero all these times he is my best friend," she announced.   
  
Now everyone was curiuos.  
  
"Since when?" Noin asked.  
  
"Since I was 7. I lived near Doctor J's office so I seen Heero a lot. With all the wars going on, I had seen many Moblie Suits (MS). I was very interested in them. None of the girls like me because of my interests. None of the boys liked me because i was too wild. So I didn't have any friends. My parents never cared for me. The only person who did care for me was my brother. He was a fighter in the war. But sadly he died. I was only 6 when he died. Then I was left alone. No friends or anyone who cared for me. I didn't have anywhere or anyone to play with so I watched Doctor J train Heero. Heero repeatedly saw me watching but I never cared. One day I went up to him and asked him what his name was. He didn't know what to do. He was trained to be "heartless" and "ruthless", but he answered me anyway. He had understood my life, no friends nor family, but he didn't want to be my friend. The last 2 days of that week, I didn't stop by to watch Doctor J train Heero. I had gone to my Aunt who lived 14 miles away for me because she was the only one who remembered it was my birthday. I finally became 7. I was so happy because my birthday had passed, and the whole ride back to my parent's house I couldn't get a smile off my face. Well until I was on my way to see Heero. I didn't notice but Heero was already outside. A 13 year old boy who had saw me and something shiny on my wrist decided to pick on me. On my wrist was a gold bracelet my Aunt had given me. It had D+ ingraved in it and it seemed as if it was missing a letter next to it. My Aunt had said I would now how to fix that empty space next to it when I was older. But i never understood her. The 13 year old boy wanted my bracelet. He picked me up and thrown me against a concrete wall. Heero saw this and for some reason came in and helped me. I watched the two of them fight for a little while then, one of the boy's friend grabbed a glass bottle, came up behind me and hit me over the head with it. Then I fell unconcious. I still have the scar from it."  
  
She showed them a cut from the top of her head down to near her ear. It was all covered by hair and wasn't noticable unless pointed out by her. They were all disgusted, yet sad. She continued,  
  
"When I was finally concious, I asked him why he helped me, but he didn't answer. He was curious himself. He just stayed quiet. I just told him out of anywhere,   
  
"I will repay you one day for helping me."  
  
"That's why you were so mad earlier," Milliardo replied, "I am greatly sorry."  
  
It's ok, continuing my story, I told him 'If you don't want to be my friend, I understand, Goodbye Heero...."  
  
"... And since I knew she was the only person who could understand me," Heero added cutting Diana off. "So I called her back," he continued with a smile on his face looking at Diana wiping a tear of her cheek."She then turned around and looked at me."  
  
" 'Can you truly understand me?' Heero asked me," Diana said, " 'Can you understand my life?', and I answered him, I said yes. It is lonely, hard, sad, and you probably don't have too many friends. He then looked up at be and said 'None at all'."  
  
" 'Yes you do' she told me, then I looked at her puzzled," Heero joined Diana, " 'You have me' she said. 'Even if you try to deny it, I am here for you,' she said." Heero said.  
  
"Can you teach me how to pilot a MS or fight like you do, I asked him. I have been so interested in these suits, but I never understood what you were taught. Can you teach me everything you know?" Diana asked.  
  
"Yes I said. It only took her a year to learn. That was even faster than me," Heero replied.  
  
"We spent most of our freetime together. He was very careful of me. He would never let anything bad happen to me. Doctor J wasn't very happy about this. He didn't want Heero to have any weaknesses. We didn't care though. We practiced against eachother with left over MS. No one ever won the fights though. We were unseperable. Well until we were 13. Him and Doctor J had gone to a new place to test the gundam. Heero left and I was alone again. I never got to see Heero leave. He had left me a letter knowing he wouldn't see me. The letter said he never meant to leave and he was ever so sorry. He told me the adress of where they went, but it was too far for me. He also told me to keep him in my heart, and I did. He said he would do the same. And then I was asked to come here and fight, and I found Quatre. But the LAST person I expected to see was him. I try to block out my past knowing I am finally at peace and happiness." Diana ended her story. She looked up and saw 8 pairs of sad eyes looking everywhere(no one wanted to show how sad they actually were).  
  
"You forgot about your accident at 14," Heero said remindingly.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember that," Diana said in an odd voice. "Has anyone, specifically a woman, been treated bad or ackward by Heero?" Diana asked. She looked up and saw Relena's hand raise. "Sorry it's all my fault. When I was 14, I went into battle, still wondering about Heero. I mistaked an enemy for Heero piloting a MS. They had a very similar fighting style. I went too close and the enemy attacked. I was hurt severely and was sent to the hospital. I remembered the last two sentences Heero wrote to me was:  
"Stay safe while I am gone. We will meet again." So I wrote him a letter telling him what happen. I wasn't too sure if I would make it out ok. I asked my doctor to find him, but I didn't think she would. I guess we were meant to meet again," Diana said.  
  
"And I never wanted to get closer to anymore girls that needed protecting because I couldn't always be there to protect them. Then I found Relena! She needed a lot of protecting, but I was by her side all the way!" Heero replied. Relena smiled.  
  
"Wow! What a way to live!" Quatre said, "I'm happy you came out ok!"  
  
"Well, yeah. That's why I don't want to remember it. I am now happy I told someone or should I say some people all that." Diana said.  
  
At the end of her story, a very strange, rare, and unusual thing happened. A tear dropped from Wufei's eye!! It was quite a shock! Everyone now understood Diana and why she acted the way she did. Of course Duo had to come in and ask stupid questions, but Diana didn't mind. His final question was the only one anyone listened to. He asked when they would finally go out. He said he wanted to go before it is 12 midnight!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ok, this is the 2nd chapter. it solves the whole mystery thing. by the way, i know Trowa and Catherine are like brother and sister but since i have no one to pair them off with i put them together. in my fic they aren't related in anyway. i'm sorry i couldn't be creative. well please review my story! bye bye!  



	3. The Day With Eachother

ok, here's chapter 3! this is dedicated to my friend Karrie(AZNPnay). This reminds me of her. Well actually the ending cause we wrote something similar to eachother. and since she dedicated a story to me i did the same. well this is actually the pretty scene. they all go to beautiful places and kiss and all. well until the ending cause they.....hehehe no spoilers. Keep readin!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Finally everybody got out of the house again. Each couple were going to their own seperate places. Lucrezia(Noin)and Milliardo planned to go to a forest. Trowa and Catherine were going to a large park with an amazing garden. Heero and Relena just went walking around (away from Milliardo!). Duo and Hildi stayed home. Quatre and Diana wanted to the park near where they first met. It was a beautiful in front of a gorgious garden and a perfect view of the sunset. They all left in their own cars.   
Noin had a lot of fun with Milliardo that day. She talked him into trusting Heero a bit more. They had a wonderful time as they walked through the forest.   
Catherine loved the garden. Although, Trowa seemed to be more interested in Catherine than the garden. They were the first ones to get back home. They went straight into the room they shared and let's just say they had a long moment of intimacy.  
Duo and Hildi also stayed in the room they shared. Eventually Hildi got mad at Duo, but they kissed and made up again with a longer moment of intimacy.  
Heero and Relena spent most of their time close together. Heero was either kissing her or she was hugging him.They were the third ones home. Before them was Noin and Milliardo. They all spent some time in their rooms.   
Last, was Quatre and Diana. They spent their time talking or kissing. They sat very very close while watching the sunset. It was beautiful. Alhtough they spent a lot of time talking about Diana's past, they spent more time kissing. They were the last to come home and to their room, but no one knew.   
Everyone was on different floors or opposite sides of the house (yes the house was BIG!). No one could hear anything going on in the other rooms so it was ok. When everyone was done having fun, they came out smiling with messed up clothes and hair. No one dared to ask what happen. Everyone just met and agreed to go out to a restaraunt to celebrate.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Hey, ok this story didn't make any sense but it went with the story. Chapter 4 is on the way to the restaraunt not what happens at the restaraunt. ur gonna have ta wait longer 4 that!well please review my story. bye bye!!  
  
  
  



	4. Quatre Believes

ok, this is Chpater 4!This is my favorite because Diana gets a certain someone jealous(guess who). It is the fashion show of what they are wearing. keep reading and you will undertand!sorry for taking so long!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
While they were getting ready to go to the restaraunt, Dorothey and Sally stopped by. Diana and Relena were very happy because just a few days earlier, the two of them had gone shopping and bought two similar dresses, both beautiful. Noin, Catherine and Hilde had gone shopping 3 weeks earlier. Since the guys dressed in tuxedos, they were dressed quicker. The pilots were in the living room talking to Sally and Dorothy. Dorothy mostly talked to Quatre (everyone knew she liked him, Quatre wouldn't listen). First Noin and Catherine came out with two awsome dresses. They also did their hair. Then Hilde came out. She had a nice long blue dress on. She had also done her hair. Last came Diana and Relena. When they came out a few jaws dropped. Not Quatre and Heero though. The two of them had a large grin on their faces because they new they had the icing on the cake! They both had chinese dresses, red with small flowers on them. They had matching shoes and purses. Their hair was straight back with little curls and bangs coming down. This site was worth the wait. Then, one of the jaw dropped faces turned into a jealous face. Of course it was Dorothy. Diana looked at her, gave her a dirty look, and walked straight to Quatre. Quatre got up and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek so he wouldn't mess up her make-up. Then all the pilots did the same. Dorothy was now furious of what happened.  
  
Then she said,"Hey Sally, I think we should go now, they are leaving!"  
  
"We'll wait until they leave then we will," Sally replied. Dorothy gave her a dirty look and walked out the door. On her way out, she passed by Diana and Quatre holding hands. She wouldn't dare give Diana a bad or dirty look, because she new Diana could whoop her behind in any clothing. So she just walked out of the house almost crying.   
  
"Even though I don't like her, go talk to her!" Diana told Quatre.  
  
"And tell her what!?!" He replied.  
  
"I would tell her she wins drama queen of the year, but i don't know give her a kiss ON THE CHEEK!" She answered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Quatre questioned.  
  
"Yeah i'm positive she'd win drama queen, Relena is no match! But if your talking about the kiss, yeah! After all she likes you, therefor that would make her happy!" Diana replied.  
  
"Ok, whatever" Quatre said in disbelif. Then he left to find Dorothy. After a minute or two, Dorothy came back inside happy. Quatre followed having a look on his face expressing "shoot me"!He then walked over to Diana and said "I hate you! why are you always right?"  
  
"I'm lucky I guess. So now you believe she loves you?" Diana asked.  
  
"No she does not love me. But yes, she may have a small crush on me." Quatre answered as if trying to say shut up.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll never let you go. I will only let her flirt a little, but if she tries to flirt like Heero and Relena used to, I am going to say or rather do something!" Diana made clear.  
  
Sally and Dorothy left shortly. Then they all finally decided to finally go to the restaurant. The ride there was short. The whole time Diana and Duo were pestering Quatre about Dorothy.  
  
"Why are you two annoying Quatre so much?" Hilde asked.   
  
"He finally admitted to DOrothy liking him!" Diana answered.  
  
"Awww, you did. You two look so cute together......" Hilde was stopped by the silence that overcame everyone."...but you and DIana look better!" she finished.  
  
"What's up with her eyebrows??" Duo frequently asked. "Hey Dorothy is nothing compared to Diana! Diana can fight better than Dorothy. In a MS or hand to hand. She sure as hell looks better...." Duo said looking Diana up and down,"...and I bet she is better in be...." Duo was cut off. He was kicked by Hilde who then whispered to tell him to mind his business. Then they finally got there.  
***********************************************************************  
I know this took forever but I never had enough time to finish it. I started a new fic, and i'm helping my friend with one. please review my story! thanks bye bye  



End file.
